


An Olivarry Family

by superflarrow1314



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Celestial Kings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starting A Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Celestial Werewolf King Oliver and Celestial Vampire King Barry Want a Family together.





	An Olivarry Family

“What if we never get a kid, Ollie?” Barry questioned his husband with a sad look on his face. “you know they can’t say no just because of our same sex marriage, you understand that right. Oliver said trying to comfort the younger man. “I’m talking about you being the king of celestial werewolves and me being the king of celestial vampires.” Barry told him with a sound of worry still in his voice. 

“What is so wrong about that.” Oliver asked confused. “Ollie don’t you see, even though we were able to marry, that was only because, one; we’re kings, two; the kings previous before us respect you three; you single handedly fought them and won for our rights to love one another and four; we can’t procreate so we can’t make hybrids. “Barry counted the facts off his right hand. Oliver then cupped his husband’s face with his hands and softly said looking into his eyes “I’ll gladly fight them again” 

“But what if our request angers the council and they split us apart” Barry said as he started balling heavy sobs. Oliver the n grabbed the back of his head as he pulled it towards his chest. Rubbing the back of his head with one hand and across his back with the other he gently said, “I won’t let that happen”. He then kissed the younger man’s forehead and said, “I love you, Bear”. Barry nuzzled his head into the man’s chest the warm comfort causing the younger man to calm down. Making his heavy sobs to soft gentle whimpers. Once he finally calmed down and able to calmly speak he replied, “I love you too, Ollie”. A while passed before Barry broke the silence. “Well we better get back to our rightful palaces” Barry said while blushing, embarrassed by the display he just shown. “I guess you’re right” Oliver said blushing because he was. “Oh, and Bear.” “Yeah” “No need to be embarrassed.” They both smiled and sped off back to there respectful kingdoms, Oliver to Arrow Kingdom and Barry to Flash Kingdom.


End file.
